Name
by 10000PoisonedKisses
Summary: Skywise and Cutter SLASH. Cutter and Skywise tussle in the woods. Rated for Sexual situations and Male on Male situations


Name

By Khavi

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfquest or any of the characters.

A/N: I know I know. We've all heard the song, but I like it and I needed a title. Please R&R.

But if you could hide beside me Maybe for a while And I won't tell no one your name 

-Goo goo Dolls

It was sweltering that day. The air was full of moisture for the rain that had fallen the night before and the bark of the trees was still a little slippery from it. Skywise pulled himself up onto a branch that overlooked the river below with ease, as he was used to trees in any condition. He gazed down and smiled, grey eyes shining. He knew he'd been born somewhere near here and he enjoyed feeling like he was near his parents spirits. Highones, it was beautiful up there.

He sat in the tree for a long while, just thinking. Finally, he roused himself and began climbing higher. He wanted to be as high up as he could get, knowing he could get a better vantage point from above. He wanted to look down over the holt and see everyone moving about. He knew Bearclaw and Strongbow were hunting. Joyleaf and Woodlock discussed the coming winter as Rain and Berrybrother looked after Moonshade and

**_Skywise! Wait up!_**

The silver haired youth turned on his heel and looked down through the branches of the trees to see his fair haired friend running after him. Cutter's young body was slender, but Skywise could see the beginnings of muscles developing beneath his baby-like skin. Over the last year Cutter had grown at least two inches and his body was developing rapidly. Where there had once been a layer of baby fat was now a smooth belly.

"Where's Nightfall?" he called down. "I thought she'd be with you."

"She's busy with the new cub, Redmark," Cutter whined, hitching a leg over a branch beginning to climb toward Skywise. He almost made it too. A few steps before reaching his older friend, Cutter's foot slipped and he toppled forward, landing at Skywise's feet.

"Still such a pup," Skywise muttered, rubbing his forehead. A thin sheet of sweat was beginning to form on his skin due to the heat. He let out a sigh and helped Cutter to his feet.

"Am not…" grumbled the disheveled elf, dusting himself off.

"Are so," chided Skywise, looking superior as he leapt to the next branch. It had become his new favorite pastime to tease his younger friend.

"I could take you," said the smaller boy, climbing to his feet. He reached for the branch where Skywise stood and tried to hoist himself up, only to fall again. Skywise rolled his eyes in amusement and glanced down at Cutter.

"Wanna prove that?" he asked cockily. He lowered himself into a crouch and agilely jumped from where he sat, landing behind Cutter. He leapt again, did a flip over the stunned boys head and snatched the dagger he carried from his belt. Skywise slammed the blade into the tree and grinned.

"No weapons, just you and me," he challenged, taking the opportunity to tease Cutter again by hopping back to his branch gracefully. He had not expected Cutter to take him seriously, but the competitive nature in his friend proved Skywise wrong. He was taken off guard when the blond jumped at him, small body landing on the branch with him.

"You're on," Cutter cried, finding his footing and lunging for the taller elf. Skywise smiled and side-stepped him easily. Cutter prepared to charge him again, but Skywise took a step back. He was balanced on the edge of the branch, teetering slightly. With a wolfish grin, he stepped off.

**_Skywise!_** Cutter sent frantically, rushing to the edge to see if he was alright. What he saw was Skywise falling backwards, grinning up at him.

The silver haired elf closed his eyes as the wind whipped around his face. He brought his arms up over his head and twisted in mid air, completing his dive into the river below successfully. He kicked off of the ground and resurfaced, spitting out a mouthful of water.

Cutter glared down at him as Skywise motioned for him to follow. The taller, more compact elf swam to the edge of the river and pulled himself out. Cutter considered just climbing down, but he didn't want to look like a weakling. With one quick decision, he took a few steps back and took a running leap off the branch. He hit the water, a little winded. Never being a very strong swimmer, he felt a rush of panic as it encompassed him.

**_Cutter? Cutter? If you drown, I'm not coming in to save you…_**

Cutter smiled to himself and swam to the surface. He broke the water and took a deep breath before clearing his eyes to look around.

"You dummy! What were you thinking" Skywise shouted at him. Cutter knew he wasn't actually mad, because the grey eyed elf was already waist deep in the water on his way in to rescue his friend.

Cutter grinned at him and began swimming towards the shore. He felt a wave of relief when his feet touched the soft mud of the bottom. He looked at Skywise who had walked back to the grass. His hair hung loosely around his face, water dripping from the ends. He pulled his vest off and set it on the ground to let it dry in the sun.

Cutter pulled himself out of the water and got into a fighting stance.

"Come on, Skywise."

Skywise glanced at him and shrugged. He rolled his shoulders to relax them and he started circling his chief-to-be. Cutter stood his ground, only moving to shift his position to face his friend as he moved. Skywise watched this closely, noting how Cutter had a slight falter in his left leg.

Skywise knew Cutter would not be fully able to use it, as it was still swollen from his tussle with the wolf cubs the day before. The silver haired youth smiled to himself and faked and attack to the right. Cutter turned to meet him, but at the last second, Skywise twisted and caught the younger elf by the left shoulder.

Cutter jerked away from the attack and stumbled slightly. Having been knocked off balance, Cutter rounded with a clumsy uppercut that barley grazed Skywise's thorax. The pale elf recovered quickly and charged Cutter full on. Skywise hit him, chest to shoulder and grabbed his arms, only to have his elbows seized at the same moment. He pushed against the younger elf, trying to knock him over.

Cutter spread his feet to sturdy himself against the blow and stood his ground. He pushed back hard against Skywise, feeling his friend's muscles contract as he held his ground as well. They were locked like that for a while, just panting and grinning.

Skywise thought for a moment and decided to take advantage of his friend's shorter form and, still holding him by the arms, he leaned back pulling Cutter forward and spun him around. Cutter stumbled, trying to keep up with him. Skywise released him and Cutter tumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet and rolled.

Seeing an opportunity, Skywise jumped on him, pinning the blond elf beneath him. He sat on top of Cutter's chest grinning. Cutter lay there passively under him, chest heaving with each breath. He was soaking, covered with water, sweat and dirt. His blond hair was a mess from the tussle, and his nose had a smudge of dirt on it. He really was such a pup. Even in defeat he glared up at Skywise, refusing to give in.

"What do you say?" taunted Skywise, still smiling.

**_Fhar…_**

Skywise reeled backwards, releasing his younger friends arms.

"W-what?"

Cutter lay there still, just looking at him. He closed his pale eyes slightly, as though a great wave of exhaustion had overcome him.

"You're Fhar, aren't you?" he asked, not moving. He opened his eyes again and stared at Skywise expectantly.

Skywise felt his stomach tighten when Cutter spoke. No one had ever said his Soul Name before and it made his body react physically to hear it. His pulse quickened, his vision sharpened, and all his senses improved. And in just the brief moment it took all that to happen, something small and slightly green pushed its way into his mind.

_Tam,_ It said. He knew, in that exact second he _knew_ Cutter for the first time.

**_Tam…_**

He watched Cutter gasp slightly. So it _was_ his Soul Name.

****

**_Fhar…What's happened?_**

****

**_I-I don't know. Tam…I know you…_**

**_Is this…recognition?_** Cutter asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

**_It can't be. We're both male._** Skywise replied, regaining his composure and leaning forward again to keep Cutter pinned.

**_But I've never known anyone so well in my life. It's like our souls were meant to be together…_**

****

**_Like brothers_**

****

**_My soul's brother…._** Cutter sent, closing is eyes.

Skywise felt a raging desire like nothing he'd ever felt before. Not for Foxfur, not for his numerous partners, not for anyone. He could tell by Cutter's stirring that he felt it too. Skywise looked down at the blond boy who lay beneath him. He was not so very young after all, already two eight seasons old. A bitter taste rose into his mouth and Skywise closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he saw Cutter gazing up at him, a look in his pale eyes that Skywise had seen in Foxfur's many a time. Cutter was straining up slightly against Skywise's legs. The silver haired elf ducked his head so that his mouth was very near Cutters.

The chief-to-be tilted his face up to meet Skywise's lips in their first kiss. Skywise wanted to be gentle with him, knowing that Cutter had never had any real sexual experience, but he just couldn't. He pressed his tongue against Cutter's lips which parted willingly for him. The older elf touched Cutter's hair and kissed his jaw tenderly. Cutter groaned softly and let his head fall back, exposing his neck.

Even in this compromising situation, Skywise couldn't help feel satisfaction that Cutter had exposed his weakest area to him. Skywise bared his sharp teeth and bit down gently, sucking and nibbling his way to Cutter's shoulder.

The blond boy shuddered and lifted a hand to touch his elder friend's chest. It was smooth and well toned. He ran his nails over it, across his belly and coming to rest on Skywise's hip. He could feel the muscles tighten at the contact and he smiled.

**_Fhar…_** Cutter sent to him, sighing deeply.

**_Tam?_**

****

**_I…love you._**

****

Skywise paused in his work of licking and teasing to give Cutter a deliciously sweet kiss.

**_I love you too. I think I always have…_**

Cutter sighed and closed his eyes. It was surprising that his first lovemate was a male, but it was not unheard of. Everyone had outwardly been expecting Cutter and Nightfall to become lovers, but Cutter had heard whispers that the young son of Bearclaw and Joyleaf would likely bed with the orphaned Skywise at one point or another. But none in the tribe would have guessed they knew each others Soul Names, and at such a young age.

Cutter's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Skywise curiously.

**_What is it…?_** the silver haired elf asked, noticing the look he was receiving.

**_Can I…tree with you?_**

Skywise smiled at how shy Cutter seemed about asking. Foxfur was his lovemate, but she bedded with Pike. Well, Foxfur was everyone's Lovemate, as was Skywise for the most part. He kissed Cutter again.

**_Of course you can_**

They lay on the ground together, just exploring each other for a long time before Skywise rose.

"I still won, you know," he taunted, running his nails over Cutter's arms lightly.

"Shut up," Cutter growled, pulling him back down once more.


End file.
